A Garota do Rei da Arena
by literalmenteje
Summary: Ali, no meio do campo de Quadribol, sob olhares de terceiros, Lily ponderou se James seria capaz de beijá-la sob os refletores da arena. Não demorou muito até perceber a boca dele há milímetros da sua.


**A garota do rei da arena**

Seu maxilar tremeu com a ventania. A brisa que vinha do oeste castigava, fazendo-a xingar mentalmente o casaco de lã e o cachecol grifinório, que falhavam na missão de mantê-la quente.

Ao visualizar os grandes aros do campo de Quadribol, Lily Evans sabia que muito em breve Potter se tornaria o rei da arena. Ou não. Em pouco tempo, torcidas rivais dominariam as arquibancadas vociferando impropérios, cânticos e gritarias em nome de duas casas antagônicas. O burburinho de um desfalque entre os batedores da equipe sonserina originava um certo otimismo para a Grifinória, que desejava repetir o resultado do ano anterior. O capitão e apanhador da equipe vermelha e amarela, no entanto, não cantava vitória até que suas mãos pressionassem o pomo de ouro e o sinal de triunfo ecoasse escandalosamente por toco canto. Típico.

Enquanto caminhava até os vestiários, Lily notou, ainda de longe, os braços cruzados e a expressão séria de seu namorado, que conversava com o goleiro da equipe, Michael Smith. O clima era de tensão. O grupo de jogadores se aquecia e discutia mudanças de táticas de última hora, uns gesticulavam compulsivamente, outros apenas se alongavam, no característico processo de aquecimento.

Assim que sua presença fora notada, soube que precisaria dar tudo de si para apaziguar os ânimos do moreno de cabelos eletrocutados.

"Sua garota chegou, Potter".

A garota do Potter chegou. Ela abafou uma resposta mordendo os lábios. Assumir um relacionamento com James Potter significava perder a identidade para a carismática popularidade do rei da arena. Meses atrás, Lily lembrou, ela sonhara em torcer o pescoço do herói grifinório com as duas mãos. Agora era diferente, analisou. Era como se os ventos do oeste tivessem varrido a aversão que durante muito tempo chegara a nutrir por Potter. Com uma rapidez impressionante, James mudara o ângulo de sua lente. Ela não o enxergava mais como o caçador de problemas, agora, ela o via apenas como _James_, o caçador de pomos de ouro, que gostava, esporadicamente, de quebrar regras. Nem tudo mudava. Mas ele era, no fundo, um cara legal.

"Você veio" comentou ele, aproximando-se em passos rápidos.

Ele puxou-a para si, deixando uma das mãos em suas costas e a outra em sua face. O nariz dele brincou com o dela e ela sentiu um descompasso em sua arritmia.

"Sim", respondeu ela, deixando que ele se achegasse mais para perto para que pudesse inalar o perfume que vinha do pescoço dele. "Ouvi falar que todo capitão corre perigo em finais de campeonato". Abriu um sorriso. "Só vim checar se você ainda estava, você sabe, _inteiro_".

Ele riu.

"Pode verificar, se quiser. Só não sei se teremos tempo hábil para a sua inspeção" ironizou, levando um de seus dedos até as bochechas rosadas da ruiva. As íris castanho-esverdeadas dos olhos dele pareciam mais profundas do que nunca. Ele estava temeroso com a possibilidade de uma derrota, imaginou ela. "Você sabe que tenho ossos fortes".

"Ossos fortes não significam ossos inquebráveis, James ".

Ao lado do rei da arena, o mundo parecia pequeno e quente. O calor aumentava toda vez que ele a apertava de um jeito brusco e mais possessivo, obrigando-a a permitir qualquer demonstração de afeto em público. O movimento circular dos dedos dele em sua face era doce, a voz alterada que vinha da garganta dele também era.

"Não se preocupe, fui escolhido capitão por bons motivos", ele sussurrou, descansando, enfim, o queixo no ombro dela embalando-a em um abraço. Ao roçar a bochecha no pescoço dele, ela desejou beijá-lo bem ali. Se ninguém os tivessem observando, ela tinha certeza de que o morderia também. "Apenas...me deixe abraça-la por alguns minutos, ok?".

Ela suspirou, sentia-se moldada nele.

Apesar do estado sereno que ele aparentava, Lily sabia que por dentro o Capitão da Grifinória deveria estar gritando. Quadribol era um jogo que selecionava seus jogadores pelo psicológico. Em um minuto, um balaço no ar poderia destruir um ataque, deslocar algum membro e desfalcar qualquer equipe. Não era um jogo fácil, embora o divertimento compensasse. A verdade era que ela via nos olhos do cara que a abraçava uma espécie de divertimento, incerteza, confusão e carinho, numa mistura louca que resumia James. Apesar de inexpressivo, ela sabia que James e sua voz dissonante significavam muita coisa. Quando ele voltou a falar, ela quase caiu para trás com a urgência que o moreno pronunciou seu nome. "Preciso beijá-la, Lily".

Ali, no meio do campo de Quadribol, sob olhares de terceiros, Lily ponderou se James seria capaz de beijá-la sob os refletores da arena. Não demorou muito até perceber a boca dele há milímetros da sua. Naquele momento, soube que não poderia recusar qualquer coisa que James exigisse, nem mesmo sob a maldição Imperius, nem mesmo por um segundo.

Primeiro a boca dele cobriu a dela, pressionando os lábios sob os seus. Estática, ela fechou os olhos, decidida em ignorar as risadas dos jogadores que assistiam o beijo, decretando-a como a garota do rei da arena. Ao fechar os olhos e apagar todo o cenário externo, ela deixou que suas mãos fossem parar entre os fios de cabelo dele. A língua de James invadiu sua boca de maneira urgente e ela deslizou a sua própria língua para brincar com a dele. Porque sabia que ele gostava, sugou seu lábio inferior e depois o mordiscou suavemente, abrindo os olhos para vê-lo sorrir também.

"Você me quebra ao meio, Lily", ele murmurou, encostando sua testa na dela, respirando com dificuldade. Ao redor, não havia nada além do sentido lógico de estar ali, enroscada no cara legal que o James era.

"Vim para te deixar inteiro".

"Eu sei", respondeu, postando mais um beijo em sua boca. "Você sabe o quanto significa ter você aqui, não sabe?" ele murmurou.

"Sei".

Parecia difícil manter a dignidade e a fama de durona enquanto ele a segurava nos braços e ambos se deixavam ser vistos aos beijos e tão intimamente interligados, mas ela não dava à mínima, não naquela ocasião.

Um dos caras do time rugiu um "Vitória a Grifinória". Pego de surpresa pelo grito, James ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo-a rir. Ele balançou a cabeça para o lado dando sinal a um dos jogadores da equipe, que reunia a maior parte do grupo para as coordenadas finais e quando voltou-se para olhá-la, a ruiva notou um brilho em suas íris. "Esteja acessível para que eu possa beijá-la com a taça e o pomo em mãos, Evans".

"Estarei acessível", a ruiva ajeitou os óculos dele sob o nariz e sorriu, uma vez mais. "Mantenha-se inteiro, Potter".

Ser a garota do rei da arena significava perder o foco de maneira absoluta. Significava se aconchegar no calor de um abraço no meio do gramado e ser explorada por um olhar terno que era James demais, envolvente demais. O cheiro delicioso que vinha dele deixava-a em um estado de funcionamento deficiente e ele sabia de seus efeitos sobre ela, por isso o sorriso radiante aparecia no meio de tudo.

"Prometido", ele respondeu, pressionando sua testa na dela ainda mais. "Eu amo você".

Com delicadeza, ela segurou a mão dele e sussurrou logo em seguida. "Não mais do que eu amo você".

Ao longe, ela podia escutar o aglomerado de caras que falavam compulsivamente uns com os outros e se perguntou mentalmente se ali havia comunicação. O bando passou a entoar um "Vamos Grifinória" e o tom da gritaria, ela tinha certeza, podia ser ouvida em um raio de vários quilômetros. David Flinkton, artilheiro da Grifinória, berrou algumas frases aleatórias para um moreno alto que Lily nem mesmo sabia o nome, de maneira que uma careta estampou a face de James.

Sem ter como fugir, o capitão da Grifinória lhe deu um beijo final e correu até eles.

Além do lago, os ventos que vinham do oeste serpenteavam o ar, trazendo o clima gelado e denso novamente. Lily, perdida entre continuar olhando James atuar em seu papel de capitão ou procurar Alice Sullivan entre as cabeças frenéticas de alguns alunos que ali chegavam, resolveu que seria melhor esquadrinhar as arquibancadas, pois precisaria de um local acessível para se jogar nos braços do rei da arena quando o anuncio da equipe campeã ecoasse nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

**N/A:**

Comentários me deixam feliz. Que tal deixar uma autora feliz? ;)


End file.
